


[法札]Autumn Love.(莫薩)

by Meiken



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 米札flo薩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiken/pseuds/Meiken
Summary: 一個秋季裡兩人一見鍾情的故事
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 10





	[法札]Autumn Love.(莫薩)

**Author's Note:**

> *米札Flo薩，甜，OOC  
> *一見鍾情梗，史實設定有  
> *建議搭配BGM邊食用  
> Thomas Bergersen - Autumn Love(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRT_dSN_Z0k)

**S. side**   
  
今年杏葉黃得很快。   
  
銀杏和榆樹毫不吝惜的撒了滿地金黃，波光粼粼的多瑙河慵懶托著金葉載浮載沉，像日陽從天上淌下的溫暖流金、抑或是甜蜜的令人垂涎的蜜糖，放眼望去，是令人炫目的流光溢彩，是秋季上天給予維也納的饋贈，也是專屬於她的美麗妝容。   
  
薩列里沿著山丘步道悠然前行，享受微涼的風撫過面頰，裡頭還帶絲絲杏葉的香氣。   
  
他的目的是矗立於坡上的一棵銀杏樹，那是他鍾愛的其中一棵，樹並不高，粗壯的枝幹低垂，遠遠望過去像張開的傘，抬手還能觸碰到結成串的果實。更好的是它位置隱密，繞過一邊後視野豁然開朗，可遠眺多瑙河和前方一望無際的平原。   
  
樹下正好放置一處長椅供他休憩、或閱讀、或作曲，是他的心靈寄託之所，陪伴他度過無數午後時光。而在今天，他的鍾愛之地被人優先占去。   
  
薩列里停下腳步。   
  
一名金髮的漂亮青年站在椅面上，閉著眼，面對前方景色敞開雙臂。起初薩列里以為對方在享受拂面而來的風，很快地青年接下來的動作糾正了他。   
  
他在指揮。   
  
對方右手打著固定拍，左手劃著細碎的旋律強弱、或躍動、或圓滑，手勢並不古板僵硬，而是帶著令人移不開視線的自由。   
  
他在指揮什麼曲子？   
  
薩列里站在不遠處好奇觀察，屬於音樂家的細胞開始隨對方手勢遙想。   
  
前奏是細微模糊的鈴聲，遠方的弦樂如微薄的霧氣悄悄漫開，接著躍動的鋼琴輕巧如雨滴，在金黃的葉緣灑落，大提琴是揉入溫暖光芒的日陽。他彷彿見到一名青年，坐在樹下等待，他的愛人尚未來到，但他並不著急，只是閒適地等待。雨滴不斷落下，偶爾伴隨一點金黃，他手指捻著落到身旁的杏葉，孩子氣的在上頭留下親吻，決定送給他的愛人。   
  
六個小節的綿長音符是時空的停頓，而後水珠再度落下，落得稍快些，這時小提琴加了進來。啊，是他的愛人，正踏著金色地毯緩步前來。背後襯托的弦樂是看到戀人的喜悅，他起身朝愛人飛奔而去，小提琴融入弦樂中，情緒飽滿了起來。他牽起愛人的手，珍愛的在指節落下如雨般的親吻，將那片杏葉交與愛人掌心。  
  
鋼琴在躍動，與弦樂並行，最後落到唇上的不再是雨滴，而是愛人回贈的吻。   
  
薩列里怔怔望著那名青年，耳邊彷彿能聽到那首旋律悠揚，不是宏大又驚艷的交響，卻是繾綣留戀的協奏，像滑過湖水的漣漪，在心底留下綿綿不絕的迴盪。  
  
他的心怦怦跳著，一股熱意從胸口蔓延。   
  
樂曲進入尾聲，彷彿一個暗示，強勁的涼風捲起無數落葉，青年正好抬高手臂，風吹起他寬大的白袖和金棕色的髮，像張開翅膀的白鴿。薩列里忍不住閉眼，腦海滿是剛剛捕捉到的，對方揚起的柔軟微笑。   
  
再睜開眼，長椅上已空無一人。   
  
一片杏葉抓住風的尾端落到椅面上，薩列里向前拾起那片金黃，細細凝視上頭的葉紋，而後悵然若失的夾進帶來要閱讀的書頁中。   
  
或許，他是遇見了棲息在普拉特的音樂精靈吧。  
  
  
 **M. side**   
  
那位俊美的黑髮先生今日也出現了。   
  
莫札特躲在玫瑰花叢中，悄悄探出頭，視線幾乎是貪婪地注視著眼前的畫面。  
  
漫天的金黃色光影，一筆玄黑停駐在那，像畫家不慎遺留的墨彩，又或是引人注目的巧思，突兀卻融於其中。   
  
愛上一個人需要多久時間？十天？半個月？不，對莫札特來說，只要一個瞬間就夠了。  
  
黑髮先生今天沒有選擇閱讀，而是帶著一疊紙在上頭塗寫。那麼對方是詩人嗎？還是劇作家呢？如果是前者，他必定閱讀對方所有的詩集，為每首詩寫上小調詠嘆；如果是後者，那他便要為他的作品譜上所有曲目，用滿滿的音符贈與對方。  
  
啊、他素不相識的黑色繆思。   
  
莫札特在心底嘆息。  
  
今年是他第二次來到維也納，卻是初次見識到秋季的帝國風采。要不是後宮誘逃的曲目遇到了點瓶頸，加上來自宮廷總管的通知和批評讓他不滿，莫札特幾乎要為這金黃色的美景譜寫和高歌了。   
  
那天打發走信差後莫札特坐在琴前，他瞪著熟悉的黑白琴鍵，內心煩躁不已。正巧康絲坦斯、他善解人意的甜美女孩建議他去外頭走走，或許可以舒緩心中的鬱悶。   
  
他欣然接受對方的提議，原本打算去常去的酒館晃晃，然而大概是滿目的杏葉太美，不知為何，他臨時起意選擇不同的街道，轉身往多瑙河旁的普拉特公園走去。   
  
莫札特並不知道，往後的日子他有多慶幸自己當初做了這樣的決定。  
  
日陽在林蔭間灑落，光影斑駁，他像走進用黃金築起的殿堂，腳踏用金線織成的絨毯，莫札特瞇起眼，感受映照在臉頰舒適宜人的溫度，鼻尖嗅著杏葉的香味，腦海混雜的思緒終於逐漸平穩下來。   
  
心情變好了，腳步也跟著輕快起來。他輕哼自創的小調，朝路過的女士或先生敬禮，偶爾不吝嗇的拋出飛吻，逗得路人咯咯直笑。在接受一名小小淑女的贈花後，甫一起身，那抹黑色便撞進他的視野。   
  
很難說明是什麼原因讓他注意到那位先生，或許是停留在對方柔軟黑髮上的光隙、或許是那身高挑優雅的姿態，又或者是圍繞對方的鴿群。  
  
對方臂下夾著書冊，手捧著麵包塊，一點一點撕碎去餵食地上肥碩的灰白鴿子，幾隻稍微貪吃點的直接停留在對方臂肩上，撒嬌著期望能多分到點餌食。   
  
黑髮先生的側顏俊美，蓄著同樣柔軟的鬍鬚，稍嫌過長的瀏海在眼簾處落下陰影，他的神情專注，好像餵食鴿子是件極為嚴肅的事情，那雙扳著麵包屑的手指修長，上頭還塗著漆黑的甲油，遠遠看過去就像嵌在黃金中的黑珍珠。   
  
不，他本身就是顆黑珍珠！   
  
莫札特呆呆望著，腦海好不容易平靜下來的音符再度暴起，無數旋律在他腦中炸裂、重組，心跳的極快，好像有什麼呼之欲出，但這次與阿洛伊西亞不一樣，那是更深層的、更要命的，幾乎要衝破他的胸口。   
  
莫札特暗暗叫糟，僅僅望著那位陌生人，他似乎不小心淪陷了。但他沒使出以往的搭訕模式，立刻衝到對方面前表達他的愛意，他只是傻站在那兒，甚至在對方視線不經意轉過來時，躲到身旁的樹後。   
  
完完全全不像他自己了，糟糕。莫札特雙手掩面，卻忍不住笑了起來。  
  
之後幾天，莫札特發揮不同以往的耐心和幹勁，在午後前往普拉特公園閒晃，也在初次相遇的地方等待，優秀的觀察力加上一點跟蹤，他知曉了對方固定散步的路線，以及那處秘密地點。   
  
不得不說，那還真是個好地方。 莫札特站在長椅上，叉腰欣賞眼前的美景，內心愉悅的讚美愛人的品味。對，他的愛人，原諒他這麼擅自稱呼，他想不出還有什麼名稱，足以標示那位喚起他深處靈魂的人。  
  
啊、他多想寫上與這林中杏葉同等數量的詠嘆調，送給他的愛人。   
  
他閉上眼，不自覺抬起雙臂，旋律在腦中奏起。一首關於秋日午後、等待、金黃杏樹下的鋼琴協奏。他在樹下等待不知何時到達的黑髮愛人，他想寫上綴滿金黃和親吻的樂譜給他的愛人，想親吻那雙塗著黑色甲油的手指，然後，或許他還能得到一個回吻。  
  
一個小小的美好奢望。   
  
他睜開眼，迎接那股強勁的風，殊不知眼角瞥見那熟悉的身影，驚嚇過度加上失去重心，莫札特就這樣丟臉地從椅子上摔了下來，也幸好他摔落的地方是處緩坡，顧不得腳裸處傳來的疼痛和滿身泥濘，他趕緊挨著微傾的草坡祈禱不被發現。  
  
唉，那不是他預想中的初識場景啊。莫札特蹲在花叢中，委屈的想。  
  
明天他就要進宮排練後宮誘逃了，皇帝甚至安排討人厭的宮廷總管和音樂長前來視察，往後來公園的日子將會縮減不少，想到下次見到愛人不知道會是何時，莫札特更委屈了。   
  
不行，不能再這樣磨蹭下去了！起碼今天要跟對方說到話，不然怎麼對得起父親的教誨。   
  
莫札特深吸口氣，拍拍臉頰給自己打氣，做好心理準備後，毅然決然的起身往那處長椅走去。   
  
然而長椅上空無一人。   
  
莫札特錯愕的瞪著那木製長椅，又茫然的回顧四周，一口氣就這樣憋在胸口無處宣洩，好半晌他才接受愛人先離開的事實，緩緩挨著椅面坐下，忍不住失落的長嘆自己悲慘的命運。   
  
他無緣的愛人、他無法觸及的繆思哪。   
  
莫札特托著腮，沮喪的望著始終如一的景緻，然而視線所及的金黃色因為他的鬱悶，似乎黯淡了不少，連風都有氣無力了起來。   
  
直到卡在椅腳的紙張引起他的注意。   
  
那是張手寫樂譜，上面的墨跡還沒乾透，顯然剛寫下不久。是黑髮先生不小心落下的？莫札特眨了眨眼，不知道該為對方原來也是音樂家感到驚喜，還是對方遺留了這份禮物而感到愉快哪個多些。   
  
所以他的愛人既不是詩人，也不是劇作家，是跟他一樣的音樂家。認知到這件事令莫札特欣喜無比，他抑制不住揚起的嘴角，開始讀起手中的樂譜，決定不管上頭旋律是好是壞，他都要細細品味。  
  
很快的，他的笑容凝住了。   
  
那是他前幾天的即興創作。雖然音符少了點，拍數也有調整，幾個小節捨去靈動感，但無疑是他那天指揮的構想，他甚至能讀出隱藏在音符下的愛意和畫面。   
  
天啊、天哪！他的愛人竟與他心意相通，思緒如此相近，單憑他的指揮動作，就可以察覺他想訴說的故事，這是什麼令人驚喜的發現！   
  
莫札特手指顫抖，狂喜幾乎要淹沒他的理智，他激動的臉頰泛紅，還差點揉皺了紙張，又急急忙忙撫平皺褶，小心翼翼的態度彷彿手中捧的是什麼稀世珍寶。   
  
噢、他的黑髮愛人。   
  
如果可以他真想時光倒流，不管不顧自己還要做什麼愚蠢的心理準備，他要折下一枝玫瑰，直接衝到對方身邊，與對方盡情暢談各式各樣的音符；然而同時，一件悲傷又令人喪氣的事實擊中了莫札特。   
  
他該上哪兒去找尋他的無名愛人？  
  
  
 **S & M. Side**   
  
他沒想過再次相見會是在這樣的場合下。   
  
莫札特。他在普拉特巧遇的音樂精靈、那名神童，蹦蹦跳跳的在排練廳四處向人調情。  
  
薩列里。他銀杏樹下的黑髮愛人、宮廷樂長，呼喚他名的嗓音美好的幾乎要令他窒息。   
  
一切都讓人措手不及。 他皺眉牙酸，內心複雜的站在一旁觀看眼前的鬧劇，藏在後背的手指緊絞著覆滿蕾絲的袖口；他雀躍欣喜，連頂撞咄咄逼人的宮廷總管也都讓他如此愉悅，甚至孩子氣的在對方背後胡鬧。   
  
「希望您的音樂足夠配得上您的抱負。」我有幸見識過您精妙的指揮，期望您的音樂也能如那般令人驚豔。   
  
「大師，您也是音樂家。請您看看。」我的愛人，您會懂得，也只有您能懂。就像我們心意相通的那首普拉特金黃色協奏曲。   
  
他們視線在空中交會、拉鋸，朝對方扔出無人能介入的對話。   
  
莫札特率先拉開衣襬行一個了花俏的禮，接著抬起雙臂，姿態與那時站在長椅上無異，薩列里眼角餘光還瞄到對方給了他一個俏皮眨眼，像極了急欲炫耀玩具的天真孩童。   
  
他內心哼笑，低頭翻開樂譜不再理會，等著莫札特手起落下，樂聲奏響。  
  
而嫉妒一個人需要多久時間？十分鐘？三分鐘？不，對薩列里來說，僅需要數十個小節便足矣。   
  
音符纏繞他、擁住他，將他從金黃色的璀璨光影中，拖入無盡深淵。  
  
  
糟了。   
  
  
Fin.


End file.
